growtopiafandomcom-20200222-history
Guide:Surgery
This is a guide to performing surgery. It is advised to have more than ten of each tool to begin surgery especially when coming across difficult surgeries such as Massive Trauma or Deep Brain Tumor. The Surgical Kit is also available in store for 12,000 gems. There is also a Daily Challenge where players compete to complete the most successful surgeries in two hours (50 points per surgery and -1 point per tool used). There is also a Surgery Day where malpractice and recovering are shorter as well as bonus prizes only obtainable during Surgery Day. Players can perform surgery on other players if they are standing on a Hospital Bed and are not currently recovering. By using the Wrench and clicking "Perform Surgery," they are able to perform surgery on other players. A Surg-E is also available where players can perform surgery without the need of another player. Skill Fail/Surgeon Skill Skill Fail is designed to make surgery harder. During surgery, the player may fail to use a tool properly. In the event of a skill fail, the player is required to do that step again before continuing. If a player's Surgeon Skill is higher, the player will receive less skill fails. Players with a low Surgeon Skill will face more skill fails and is part of the learning process to becoming better at surgery. Players with a Surgeon Skill of 100 can still face skill fails, however, the chances are extremely low. The following messages will appear if the player has received a skill fail for a particular tool used: *Surgical Lab Kit - "You contaminated the sample." *Surgical Antibiotics - "This is the wrong medication! The bacteria like it." *Surgical Transfusion - "You spilled all of it! Kind of gross." *Surgical Antiseptic - "You spilled antiseptic on your shoes. They are very clean now." *Surgical Sponge - "You somehow managed to eat the sponge." *Surgical Stitches - "You somehow tied yourself up in stitches!" *Surgical Anesthetic - "You end up inhaling all the anesthetic yourself. You feel woozy." *Surgical Ultrasound - "You scanned the nurse with your ultrasound!" *Surgical Defibrillator - "You electrocuted yourself!" *Surgical Splint - "You ate a splint, good job!" or "You cut the patient." (this results in the patient starting to bleed a little) *Surgical Pins - "You jabbed the pin through the artery!" *Surgical Clamp - "The clamp fell out of your hand, oh well." *Surgical Scalpel - "This will leave a nasty scar, but you managed to cut the right place." (this results in the patient starting to bleed) *Fix it - "You screwed it up! Try again." Tools These are all the tools required to do surgery. Not each tool is required to complete surgery but it is advised that players carry each tool in case they are required during surgery. Types of problems Before conducting any surgery on a patient, all problems before the surgery has begun must be addressed. *If the patient's temperature is rising, Surgical Lab Kit must be used to unlock the Surgical Antibiotics which is then given to the patient. *If the patient is rapidly losing blood, Surgical Stitches must be given to the patient. *If the patient has a weak pulse, Surgical Transfusion must be given to the patient. *If the patient has any broken bones, Surgical Splint must be given to the patient. *If the patient's heart has stopped, Surgical Defibrillator must be given to the patient. If any surgical skill fail has occurred, the step must be repeated again. Once all this has been done, the Surgical Ultrasound can be used to find the problem. All steps shown below are to be done AFTER the Surgical Ultrasound displays the problem. If during any of these steps, the patient's heart stops, starts bleeding or any other problem occurs, address these problems using the appropriate tools FIRST before continuing. If the patient wakes up during surgery, use Surgical Anesthetic to put them back to sleep. If any surgical skill fail has occurred, the step must be repeated again (except for Surgical Scalpels). Other Conditions During surgery, some patients may have special conditions on top of their problem. This makes the patient harder to perform surgery on and a higher chance of failing. They include: *''"The patient exhibits very tough skin. Possibly a superhero."'' - requires an extra use of a Surgical Scalpel before the Fix it button appears. *''"The patient has an antibiotic-resistant infection."'' - Surgical Antibiotics reduce the temperature of the patient less. *''"The patient is absolutely filthy."'' - requires extra use of Surgical Sponges during surgery to clean up the patient. *''"The patient is hyperactive."'' - patient wakes up a little earlier after being giving Surgical Anesthetic. *''"The patient is a hemophiliac."'' - the patient will bleed faster than normal. Rewards Upon completing surgery, the player will receive a prize upon completing surgery. Majority of the time, the player will receive a common prizes but there are some extremely rare prizes to be won. If a player receives a common prize, the player will also be rewarded with a Caduceus which can later be traded in for items when calling the Sales-Man using a Telephone. The possible prizes are: * Any Surgical Tool * Scrub Mask/Top/Pants/Cap * Candy Striper Cap/Skirt/Uniform * Hospital Wall/Curtain/Window/Door/Bed * Holographic Sign * Antidote * Homeopathic Medicine * G-Virus * Steel Spike * Autoclave * DNA Processor * Wolf Whistle * Cybernetic Eye * Techno Visor * Skateboard * Rayman's Hair (while wearing a Pirate Hat) * Winter Flu Vaccine (only obtainable during WinterFest) * Medical Scarf * Edison Zoomster * Magnifying Glass * Thingamabob If the player has successfully performed surgery on the patient, the patient will receive 100 gems. Mods * Malpractice - If the player fails any surgery, the player is unable to do surgery for the next hour. * Recovering - If the player has had surgery (failed or not), the player cannot have surgery performed on them for the next four hours. Additional Info * Before surgery it is heavily advised that players have plenty of each tool and that they have backpack space to collect their prize. * Surgery is possible without the use of Surgical Antiseptic, however, it is recommended for players with a low skill level. * Players can talk during surgery by clicking any of the blank tools and quickly pressing the chat button (or the Enter button). * It is advised for any player new to surgery to do the easier surgeries. When the player has reached Surgeon Skill 100, they can attempt harder surgeries such as Run over by truck or Massive trauma. * Players can trade in Caduceus to the Sales-Man for items such as Thingamabob, Medical Scarf and the Growtoken. They will also receive either a Sales-Man Standee or the Sales Shades. * Players can use Tea, a consumable which reduces the chance of skill fail for one minute. * Using the Fix It button is not necessary straight away as it appears. It can be used after all the incisions have been closed to reduce the chance of failing. Category:Surgical items Category:Surgery Category:Guides